role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
White Martians
The White Martians (白色火星人, White Martians) are a trio of alien kaiju and RP characters used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality White Martian 1= White Martian 1 is the unofficial leader of the three. He wears a black belt and a black collar to tell him apart from the other two. He is the most intelligent of the three and acts as the brains, however he is just as prone as to messing up like as his comrades. |-|White Martian 2= White Martian 2 is the most average member of the group, not possessing many notable traits and is usually just very quiet. |-|White Martian 3= White Martian 3 only speaks in gibberish and complete nonsense (as his translator is broken) and is the least intelligent of the three, often forgetting he has powers and being just stupid. The only English words he can say are "Duck", "Stereo" and "Jawbreaker." History Early Appearances The White Martians we're said to come from Mars. Not much else is known about their backstory. The White Martians first appeared onto Earth, when Emperor Tazarus assigned them to attack the city of Eugene, Oregon. They did a decent job, until IguanaGoji showed up to beat them all up. After they we're beaten by IguanaGoji, Tazarus sent in his ally Eanif to take care of him. As the fight continued, the White Martians we're beamed up back into Emperor Tazarus's having somewhat succeeded their goal. Later, they assisted Hetzer on his ambush against Rozan and Kunin. The attack was a half success as Hetzer and the Martians defeated and heavily injured Rozan and Kunin, but the Martians we're soon beaten up by a mysterious stranger and were badly beaten. Eldricth Bosquito then came to combat the mysterious stranger kaiju, but he told the Martians to leave. The White Martians did so and took off. They later assisted Inconnu in building weapons for his group, such as building the Roach Bazooka for Gokidon and upgrading Mechanical Raban to come with machine gun turrets and buzzsaw hands. The three White Martians were later sent int to combat against Super Kunin during the Summoning of Manto; but the three were easily dispatched. After the arrival of Manto and the defeat of Super Kunin, all of the Viledrode monsters ran off in fear of Manto. Return: TripGoji and Sevengar Go To Mars White Martians reappeared albeit briefly in the RP where they were now seen on Mars and were seen running away. TripGoji and Sevengar greeted the three with open arms, but they then ran past the two, as they were running away from Space Hyper Gyaos. Abilities & Arsenal * Telekinesis: '''All three White Martians are capable of using psychokinesis and can lift heavy objects such as buildings with their minds. * '''Advanced Growth: All three White Martians can grow larger to face off against their foes better. However, this ability only lasts 10 minutes. * Martian Ray Guns: The White Martians can fire out strong laser blasts from their spiky-covered laser guns. They can also be used as improvisational clubs to bash against enemies. ** Electro-Net: The White Martians can also create an which can can greatly shock it's trapped opponents. ** Triple Laser Shot: The White Martians can combine their laser blasts together to deliver a powerful and highly explosive laser beam to shoot against their foes. * Chest Lasers: The White Martians can shoot lasers from their chests. * Saucer: The White Martians can summon their own saucer to either take them away or assist them in battle. * Enhanced Inventing: The White Martians can create new weapons and gadgets; for example, they built the Roach Bazooka for Gokidon and upgraded Mechanical Raban's arsenal. * Extraordinary Jumper: The White Martians can jump up to high heights. Weaknesses *'Forgetful:'The White Martians are prone to forgetting their abilities. *'Lack of Teamwork:' The White Martians are not that strong on their own; their strongest as a team. Trivia * The White Martians originate from the obscure 1970's kaiju flick, God of War. * Despite causing destruction and mayhem for most of the time, they despise nuclear weapons. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Average Intelligence Category:Above Average Intelligence Category:Low Intelligence Category:Male Category:Minor Villains Category:Telekinetics Category:Aliens Category:Kaiju Category:Tokusatsu Character Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tokusatsu Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer)